


Forest Wonders

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: While exploring a forest of Japan, you come across a distinctive grey fox.





	Forest Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by sapphyrelily's own work "At the Edge of White" ======> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245163/chapters/27822165?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_128700216
> 
> all her work is really good, so please do check it out!!

The chirping of birds as well as the light flutter of their wings occupied your attention as you moved along an existing path of the Japanese Alps. You watched as two crows chased each other in what seemed to be a playful manner. You continued watching until they disappeared into the trees.

The forest was quite breathtaking. So vast and green with plenty of fauna around. During your hike you had managed to spot a number of birds (including a white eagle and the few crows), a weasel (who seemed to have a look of judgement etched into its small face), and a snake (that quite honestly caused you to jump nearly 5 feet in the air the moment you saw it, but it never did a thing. It only watched you watch it). You were ecstatic to spot more animals on your way.

When you turned your focus back to the path, you stopped in your tracks. Just ahead, a good 10 feet or so, stood a grey creature. It was too small to be a wolf or coyote and it's tail was a telltale sign that made it clear that it was a fox. A grey fox to be exact.

You hoped that it was only crossing the path from one side to the other and that it would be on its own way. Unfortunately, those hopes were dashed when it plopped down to sit right in the middle of the path, unmoving and training its eyes on you. You stared back.

You decided to slowly take a step back, eyes never moving from the creature up ahead. The fox remained unmoving. It wasn't until you had taken 3 more steps back that the fox rose again. It moved a few steps forward, minimizing the distance between you both.  
Although it didn't seem to be set in an attack position, you were still on high alert.  
Deciding that you'd rather not risk getting harmed, you took a few steps back before turning around and booking it back down the path from where you came.

Strangely enough (and thankfully), the fox never ran after you.

-

Seeing how your first hike became a bust, you decided to try again. This time you took a different path.  
The sights were almost exactly same as last time(though you did spot an owl in one of the trees). Everything was calming and going well.

That is until you saw the same grey fox from last time. Freezing in you tracks, you noticed how the distance between you was much shorter this time. You also took notice of how the fox wasn't going to sit this time because it began running towards you.

With a quick shout, you ran off again. Although this time completely straying from the trail.

You ran and ran, occasionally nearly tripping over tree roots or slamming straight into trees from continuing to look back. You wished that like last time, the fox would've stayed back, but no. It was chasing after you, gracefully hopping over the tree roots you nearly fell over.

In retrospect it was quite stupid of you to only look back without focusing on looking forward.  
'Why?' you may ask.

Because you tripped over a large, stuck-out root and actually fell straight face first onto the forest ground.

You were getting ready to stand up lightning fast when something jumped into your line of vision. You immediately tensed at the sight of grey paws and legs right in front of you. Slowly, you lifted your head to stare up at the creature. (Had you not been so terrified, you would dare say that it had an expression almost similar to that of amusement). You quickly brought your head back down and hid under your hands.

There was a small huff from the fox in front of you and then silence. It lasted for about a minute (that felt like an eternity to your shaken self), when you suddenly felt a small pressure being applied to your head. It took you a few moments to process the feeling, before realizing that it felt like a hand.  
A human hand.

Your head shot up and the grey fox that had chased you was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a guy with an asymmetrical grey-brown undercut that looked to be around your age kneeling.

"Please don't be afraid. I only wish to talk."


End file.
